User blog:WILL2468/NYCT CENTRAL PARK WEST LINE
I will address the Central Park West Line of the New York City Transit Subway. The Central Park West Line includes the A, B, C & D Subway Lines NORTH of Columbus Circle. The A Train begins @ Inwood-207th Street. The next stop is Dyckman Street. The stop after that is 190th Street, which I would rename Fort Tryon Park: The Cloisters-190th Street. The next stop is 181st Street, which I would rename George Washington Bridge-181st Street. The next stop is 175th Street, which I would rename George Washington Bus Terminal-175th Street. The Next Stop is 168th Street, which I would rename to Washington Heights-168th Street. Transfer here for the # 1 Train. This is also the C Train FIRST & LAST Stop in New York County (Manhattan). I would Extend the C Train 24/7 to Inwood-207th Street. The next stop is 163rd Street-Amsterdam Avenue, which I would rename Amsterdam Avenue-163rd Street. The next stop is 155th Street, which is on the WEST side & which I would rename Riverside Park-155th Street. On the EAST side of New York County (Manhattan), the D Train coming from Bronx County, stops @ 155th Street. I would rename the D Train 155th Street stop to Jackie Robinson Park-155th Street. The Next Stop is 145th Street. I would rename this Stop Manhattanville-145th Street. This is the FIRST & LAST Stop for the B Train in New York County (Manhattan). I would extend the B Train 24/7 to Washington Heights-168th Street. This stop has an Upstairs & Downstairs Level. The Downstairs Level is the B & D Train. The Upstairs Level is the A & C Trains. The next stop is 135th Street, which I would rename St. Nicholas Park-135th Street. This is a LOCAL Stop for the B & C Trains. The Next Stop is 125th Street, which I would rename Dr. Martin Luther King Blvd. The B & C LOCAL & the A & D EXPRESS Train Stops Here. The B & C Trains are the LOCAL While the A & D Trains run EXPRESS from 125th Street to Columbus Circle. The next 7 Stops are ALL B & C TRAIN LOCAL Stops. The next stop is 116th Street, which I would rename Morningside Park-116th Street. The next stop is Cathedral Parkway--110th Street. On the way to the next stop the # 2 & 3 Train goes under the Central Park Line as it goes between Malcom X Blvd & Broadway. The next Stop is 103rd Street, which I would rename Duke Ellington-103rd Street. The next stop is 96th Street, which I would rename Central Park West-96th Street. The Next Stop is 86th Street, which I would rename Upper West Side-86th Street. The next stop is American Museum of Natural History-81st Street. The Next Stop is 72nd Street, which I would rename Strawberry Field-72nd Street. The Next Stop is 59th Street-Columbus Circle, which I would rename Columbus Circle-59th Street This is both the B & C LOCAL & A & D EXPRESS Stop. This is where you transfer for the # 1 Train. After this the B & D Train turn to become the 6th Avenue Line. After this Stop the A & C Train continue on to the 8th Avenue Line. I will address the 8th Avenue & 6th Avenue Line in a Future Blog. Category:Blog posts